Spanish Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Spain is a war torn servour state in southern Europe. Since the fall of the corrupt government in the millitery coup of 2009, the country has convulsed by a costly civil war with the ad-hock goverments rebel provinces, the hardline neo-communist'' People' Communist Militia'' and liberal-anarchist the'' Peasants' Liberal Militia''. History 'Doomsday' ''The targets in the Spain and Portugal were-'' 'Spain' #Lanzarote communications mast- 2x 1kt #Lanzarote eaves dropping antenna- 2x 1kt #Lanzarote International Airport- 2x 1kt (did not go off) #Zaragoza AFB- 2x 1kt (did not go off) #Torrejon AFB- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Morón AFB near Sevilla- 1x 1kt #Torrejon AFB near Madrid- 1x 1kt #Madrid air base- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Cadiz port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Portugal' #Lajes Field or Lajes Air Base (Portuguese: Base Aérea das Lajes)-2x 1kt (did not go off) #U.S. Forces Azores Command HQ, Lajes on Terceira Island -1x 10kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt #Lajes field radio communication mast- 2x 1kt #Lisbon harbour - 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not go off) #Lisbon air base - 1x 1kt #Lisbon docks - 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Gibraltar' #Gibraltar docks - 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Gibraltar town - 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Gibraltar airport - 1x 1kt (did not go off) After Doomsday The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. Radiation from other places would cause trobel for a long time. A urban typhoid plague struck in 1964, 67 and 69. Many refugees from southern France fled to northern Spain. The Perejil Island (Berber: Tura, Arabic: جزيرة تورة‎, Spanish: Isla de Perejil) was re-annexed with in days of World War 3 by the unscated nation of Morocco. With in months Gibraltar had chosen to become a Portuguese protectorate after working out early out the UK was destroyed by 1965. '1965-67' Economic growth had picked up after 1959 due to the greatet use of technocrats and growing contact with other seviour nations allowed Spain to continue to develop, all be it at a slower pace than before. The country implemented several development policies and growth took off creating the "Spanish Miracle". The people became tired of the lack of democracy, with many travelling to Aquitaine, Ireland and Morocco on mass. This helped the régime in two ways since the country got rid of the surplus population and most of the emigrants supplied the country with their much needed monetary remittances. Fist Contact Relations were not severed with either Portugal, Andorra, Gibraltar or Morocco during Doomsday. Algeria, Ireland and the French serviour states were first contacted in 1967. The Canary Islands and Sidi Ifin, Sardinia, Ghana and Tunisia were peacefully added to the list in 1969. It's principle ally, the Fascist military dictatorship of Neo-Rome was found in 1975. Contact was accidentally made with Equatorial Guinea when fishing boats from Spain, Portugal, Equatorial Guinea and Morocco of the coast of Ghana in 1979. 1968-1975 The Canary Islands and Sidi Ifniwas peacefully reintegrated in to Spain during 1972. Morocco had annexed Río de Oro (Spanish for "Gold River", Arabic: وادي الذهب) and Saguia el-Hamra (Spanish: Saguia el Hamra, Arabic: الساقية الحمراء‎) in 1970. Sidi Ifni (Arabic: سيدي إفني‎) had held out against Morocco, but only just. The Saharawi Arab Democratic Republic was declared by Polisario representatives in the unoccupied parts of Río de Oro shortly afterwards. General Francisco Franco y Bahamonde died on November 20th, 1975. Democracy was resorted and would flourish until it's decay in the mid 1990's. 'The Journeys of Discovery' 1977-1980 First government was under Adolfo Suárez (1976 - 1981), who brought in many reforms like ending the suppression of Aragonese, Catalan, Galician, and Basque. The ban on the legal and commercial usage of languages other than Castilian was ended with Catalan, Galician, and Basque gaining regional usage rights. The banning of the Sardana, Catalonia's national dance was ended. The reforms continued with his sucssessor, Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo y Bustelo (1981-1982). Rebel Millatery Police Lieutenant Colonel Antonio Tejero, was arrested breaking into the Congress of Deputies 23 February 1981, attempting to stage a army coup. The Spanish 'Gloden Era' of 1981-2001 Civil marriages, divorce, homosexuality, contraceptives and abortion were legalised 1992. 'The assassination of Prime Minister José María Aznar' '2003-2006' The coal industry had become a rather good earner after Doomsday, with it's use both domesticly and in Gibraltar, Portugal and Morocco. When it was found out that the coal industry was going to be privatised, the sector boomed in 2005 and early 2006, until it was reported in the national newspaper in the July of 2006, that the Minería del carbón Caborana, Minería del carbón Teruel, Minería del carbón Leon and Minería del carbón Langreo coalmines in Austurias were being illegal sold off at a vastly deflated price to front companies for Sicilian and Naples Mafia firms. The nation wide street protests of early August 2006 were quickly suppressed by the police and the striking miners crushed by the military. The Lignite de Meirama lignite mine in Gallicia then joined in the then 3 week strike after the crushing of the coal miners and was finally defeated in the December of 2006. 'The 2007 stock market crash' 'The 2008 property corruption incident' 'The coup of 2009' The General Juan Caldaron took power in the bloodless coup of March the 5th, 2009. The government was put on trial for corruption and hung a few days later. Most of the charges were false and used to support the unpopular junta's image abroad. The fearful Spaniards were concerned with a return to fascisum/falangisum. Democratic Aquitaine Republic and Portugal expressed there concern over growing power of the military. Portugal would later get used to dealing with the new regime, but Aquitaine would soon support the rebel "Peasant's Liberal Militia". The People' Communist Militia gets some informal aid and volunteer fighters from Socialist Durhamshire. Republic of Andalusian Ceuta and Melilla, Galician Republic, Basque Republic, Asturias, Catalonia, Canary Islands and Sidi Ifni and Valencia attempted to rebel against military regime in early 2010 with various degrees of success. King Juan Carlos sought exile in the Aquitaine Republic in the May of 2010. Present day Spain been close friends with the Neo-Roman Empire since 1989. relations are good with Portugal, Morocco and Sardinia. The 2012 drounght ended in a masive rain storm and flood hit Malaga, Almariah, Murcia annd Valencia City, killing 3 people and injering 60 on September the 29th. A hurrican caused heavy losses and 35 injreys in Gandia, Valencia a day later. Forest fiers had also killed 2 in Malaga a month earlyer. Much aid has come from Morocco, Ireland, Lille-Wallonia, Portugal, Milan and the Neo-Roman Empiere. Politics Military Army Weapons Navy Economy Wind and water power 'Bio-fuel' 'Coal' The leading producer of coal were once Huelleras del Norte S.A. (Hunosa), and the leading producer of lignite was once Empresa Nacional de Electricidad S.A. (Endesa). Coal production ended in 2006 after the Minería del carbón Teruel, Minería del carbón Caborana, Minería del carbón Leon and Minería del carbón Langreo mines were destroyed in the crushing of the 2006 miners strike. The Lignite de Meirama lignite mine was repaired and re-opened by the rebel authority in Gallicia in 2011. Agriculture There are several major rivers in Spain, including the Tagus, the Ebro, the Duero, the Guadiana and the Guadalquivir. The alluvial plains are found along the coast, the largest of which is that of the Guadalquivir in Andalusia. Agriculture in Spain is important to the national economy. The mountainous northern terrain has been an obstacle to agricultural mechanization and to other technological improvements. Furthermore, years of war induced neglect have created a serious land erosion problem in, most notably in the dry plains of Castilla-La Mancha along with parts of Andalusia and Exstremidura. The fifth year of drought has hit Murcia, Andalusia and Exstremidura. Murcia has now been hit by a collapsing water table level. 'Wine' The Cava (Spanish Champagne) is Spanish sparkling wine was renamed in 2000, after a long lasting dispute with Champagne region of North France over preciceley were the grapes were grown at. 95% of the production comes from the area around Barcelona and most the rest is from Majorca and Zaragoza. Sidra Cider is made in Galicia, Asturias, Cantabria and Pais Vasco. Manufacturing Tourism Tourism began to take off in the late 1980's, but nigh on destroyed in the run up civil war. Alicante, Malaga, the small tourist-friendly village Alquezar (known for it's medieval architecture), Cadiz (Spanish: Cádiz, Phoenician: גדר, Gader; Arabic: قَادِس ) and the coastal parts of the Galician Republic have started to rebuild it, but numbers are badly down and strictly limited to the now secured city bounds. La Alhambra and it's now repaired world famous mosque are now under Europa Alliance protection. The E.A. troops are from Lower Saxony, Wessex, the PRUK and and Ireland. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Their are a few alcohol, sunflower oil and petrol driven vehicles used by the military and the government clique. Education State education in Spain is free and compulsory from the age of 6 to 16, where schooling is still possible. Media Crime The few remaining tourist zones have 3 major problems #Avoid Gypsy women or Moroccan kids offering rosemary, always refuse it; since they will read your future, ask for some money or food and then your pockets will probably be picked aswell. #Periodical P.C.M. and Spanish goverment car bombs. #Don't buy drugs! In Spain possession and consumption of small amounts illegal drugs at private places is not prosecuted. Publicity selling it or using it will land you in jail (or worse if the P.C.M. find you!). Healthcare Radiological skin and thyroid cancers were no longer a major problem after 1972. Sports The national sport is football, but the National League (La Leiga) was disbanded due to the civil war on March the 5th, 2012. The Death Penalty Also see # 1962: Doomsday Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Spian Category:War